<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green is the Colour of Your Thoughts by rqmbledmusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821519">Green is the Colour of Your Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqmbledmusings/pseuds/rqmbledmusings'>rqmbledmusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealous Gilbert Blythe, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Gilbert Blythe, he just stands around and looks fancy, roy doesn't actually say anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqmbledmusings/pseuds/rqmbledmusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes Gilbert all of five seconds to spot Anne walking across the courtyard. Another ten to realize the presence of the boy she’s talking to."</p><p>Or the one where Gilbert is jealous and as usual tries to avoid talking it out like a normal person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green is the Colour of Your Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever post on AO3 so I'm hoping this goes well. If you're interested in the story behind this fic, you can find it in the end notes. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Gilbert all of five seconds to spot Anne walking across the courtyard. Another ten to realize the presence of the boy she’s talking to.</p><p>The mystery man is definitely taller than Gilbert, seems to be dressed better than him as well. But the boy’s face is what gives him pause; he’s got the same expression on his face whilst looking down at Anne that he’s seen many times before. Charlie Sloan used to walk all around the schoolhouse with it their last year there. Recently, he’s seen it plastered across his own face in the mirror when he sits down at his dresser to write back to Anne. It’s a look of complete and utter infatuation.</p><p>The two of them are walking side by side while Anne is, from what Gilbert can guess, furiously explaining something to the man. The mystery man though, seems to be much more focused on smiling at and admiring Anne than whatever it is she’s saying. The curiosity Gilbert has towards Anne’s new acquaintance suddenly changes though, when the man pauses in his gait and grabs onto Anne’s hand to turn her towards him before she can continue to walk past him. </p><p>Gilbert watches as the man says something to Anne, watches as she ponders his words, and then watches as the man leans down far too close to her face and speaks again. The anger that was building up at the man’s audacity immediately fizzles away when, instead of pushing him back Anne bursts out into laughter.</p><p>He turns his body away from that, deciding that coming by for a visit unannounced was a terrible idea. Then the more cruel part of his brain tells him that he was absolutely correct for doing so, otherwise how would he find out about Anne’s secret friend. He sure never remembers reading about such a proper looking fellow in any of Anne’s letters. Thinking it’s best to just head back and forget all about today is the best idea, Gilbert looks around and head’s for the nearest exit gate.</p><p>He doesn’t notice Anne’s head turning towards his direction, doesn’t see the realization and elation that passes across her face, and certainly doesn’t see her quite carelessly tossing the man’s hand off from her. He doesn’t see the questioning look on Anne’s face when she notices him heading towards the exit, and he doesn’t notice when Anne realizes he’s not even trying to look for her. He’s almost halfway to the gate when he finally hears his name being called and turns around just in time for his head to be smothered in some very puffy dress sleeves and for the rest of him to be very warmly hugged by one Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.</p><p>‘Oh how I am so ever happy to see you Gilbert. This is truly the best present you’ve ever given me. I love surprise visits from loved ones.” Hearing Anne’s voice for the first time in months has Gilbert forgetting all about why he was leaving in the first place. Hearing her refer to him as a ‘loved one’ is even better.</p><p>When she pulls back from the hug, he thinks her face might split apart from how wide she’s smiling. She looks different from the last time he saw her: the fiery red of her hair has dimmed down a bit, and the colour of her eyes seems brighter. The one thing that’s stayed the same though, is the look of complete adoration and love that’s flowing out of every part of her entire being – all of which is directed towards him. </p><p>	“When did you get back? You must describe to me what Toronto is like in person; writing could never truly do such an exquisite place justice. Have you seen the boys yet, they’ve mentioned how much they miss having you around to help them with school work. How long will you be staying? Will you be residing here in Charlottetown or heading home to Avonlea?”</p><p>	Reading Anne’s excessive amount of curiosity in her letters will never properly reflect the energy with which she is capable of asking them in person. He almost can’t believe that the months away from her constant presence have allowed him to forget what it’s like to experience the force that is Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. He finds himself ever so grateful to be able to experience it again. </p><p>	“If you would let me speak,” he begins, pausing to smile endearingly at the abashed expression on Anne’s face, “I could tell you that my plans involve a two day stay in Charlottetown, and then an early morning train ride to spend the weekend home in Avonlea. A train ride which you, Miss Anne, are welcome to join me on. If, of course, it’s not of any disruption to your plans.” He knows it’s a low blow, to imply that he might be destroying some kind of carefully laid out plan she might have with that mystery gentleman. Jealousy is a dangerous thing to feel towards someone he hasn’t even met.</p><p>	Anne of course, has absolutely has no idea what the second half of that offer was supposed to mean, and she doesn’t bother dwelling on it either. The prospect of spending two whole days with Gilbert and then travelling home with him to Avonlea is much too exciting of an occurrence for her to be focused on some minor oddness in Gilbert’s words.</p><p>	“Of course I will join you Gilbert. There was a major test on Monday which I had to stay back and study for. I haven’t been to see Matthew and Marilla in almost a month now, I would be ever so happy to travel with you on your trip home.” She takes a pause, because even though she’s delighted to see him she can’t help but wonder why it seemed like he was ready to leave without seeing her. “But firstly Gilbert I must ask you something, why were you leaving without even looking for me?”</p><p>	The question surprises him enough that he actually breaks eye contact with Anne for the first time since they broke apart from their hug. He glances off to the side of her and notices the young gentleman who Anne was talking to watching them so intensely it almost triggers a rage in Gilbert he hasn’t felt since he fought with Billy Andrews after his father’s death. His tense form is odd enough that even Anne turns to look instead of asking him what caught his attention first. If she’s honest, the look she’s met with seems odd to her as well.</p><p>	“That’s Royal Gardiner, we call him Roy though; the two of us share classes. He must be staring because I left to come after you so abruptly. Oh no, he must think I’m so rude to have just left in the middle of a conversation only to run up to hug a man he’s never even seen before. I should apologize shouldn’t I?” She turns to look at Gilbert for assurance and all she can see is complete confusion plastered across his face.</p><p>	“Did you just say his name is Royal? Who names their child Royal? What is he a prince?” And then to top it all off, his confusion turns into complete hysteria. Within seconds, Gilbert is bent down, hands over his stomach, laughing in a way she’s never seen him ever do before. She can’t help but join along with him, and it’s not long before she’s laughing too. When she finally reigns herself in, Gilbert is only just beginning to calm down.</p><p>	“It can’t just be his name that’s making you laugh so much Gilbert, there has to be something else you’re finding amusing.” When he hears her question, he starts to look embarrassed before stammering out a response.</p><p>	“I-I just can’t believe I was jealous of someone named ‘Royal’.”</p><p>	The concept of a jealous Gilbert Blythe was something so far away from anything Anne had ever associated with him, that believing him was proving to be one of the hardest things she’d ever done.</p><p>	“What do you mean jealous? What could there be to make you jealous?” More than anything, the concept of Gilbert being jealous of someone he’s never met was astonishing to her. He was Gilbert Blythe, a student at one of Canada’s best universities studying to become a doctor. How could someone so wonderful and ambitious feel jealous of anyone?</p><p>	Gilbert thought he was acting completely foolish; admitting his jealousy to Anne was even more foolish. She was right, what was there for him to be jealous of? This was just a man who he had never met, and who was dressed so impeccably, and could be classified as traditionally handsome, and seemed to be much better financially than Gilbert would ever be, and Anne seemed to like him well enough, and really 3 years of a rival-friendship-crush-love relationship doesn’t seem like a very compelling argument against whatever wonderful things this man could offer someone as ambitious as Anne. </p><p>	Alright so perhaps his feelings were not that foolish.</p><p>	Explaining all of those feelings to Anne though, resulted in nothing but a confused expression. And then to make it all worse she laughed. ‘It makes sense’, he thought, considering they shared nothing but a few kisses before he upped and left for Toronto. He never even actually told her he loved her.</p><p>	“Gilbert Blythe, for the smartest person in Avonlea you sure are quite oblivious.” Her smile confused him, was she mocking him? Anne could be cruel if she wanted to but he thought they were quite past that stage. Perhaps he was misunderstanding everything that had happened since he left for Toronto.</p><p>	He’s about to question why she’s reacting the way she is when she cups the side of his face and leans up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He tenses, not expecting the affection only seconds after her negative comments on his intelligence. </p><p>	When she pulls back, she has a gentle smile on her face; her thumb brushes along his jaw once before her hand drop to his shoulder. </p><p>	“Gilbert Blythe, I have spent far too many years trying to ignore how I feel about you for us to lose everything we have over someone I’ve known for such a short amount of time. Haven’t we both seen how it ends when a third person enters the equation?” She’s right of course, Anne usually is; after everything they put her through, Winifred would probably choose to walk right past them instead of pausing to talk if she were still in town. </p><p>And isn’t that a thought, he considers, because glancing back at that Royal guy he realizes that the man could fit right in with the sorts of people Winifred and her family would associate with. He’s starting to realize that this must have been how Anne felt all those months – the outbursts of anger, the taunts he could never figure out the reason for. When he looks back down at her, he sees that he’s right.</p><p>“You have absolutely nothing to worry about; there is no one else for me but you.” The look on her face and the sheer sincerity in her voice leave him no option but to believe her.</p><p>“And I will prove it to you by introducing you to my new friend. He is an excellent student and I believe both of you will get along quite well.” She’s all smiles as she hooks her arm around his and leads him towards the other man. </p><p>Looking down at her, the smile on her face and the ease at which she holds onto him, he’s convinced that there’s no one else she’d rather be with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really like the ending tbh. Plus a lot of it seems OOC (though I haven't watched in a while so perhaps I've lost touch with their exact personalities).</p><p>Essentially, I started this fic in the hours after the s3 finale aired. Then of course the next day we were greeted with the news that Netflix and the CBC decided to cancel the show. With that, all my motivation and excitement died out and this fic got left in a folder on my laptop. I finally decided to finish it last month and after a bit more time on editing, here we are.</p><p>So thanks for reading and I appreciate any constructive criticism :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>